seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 27
Roxas laid there, his eyes barely open. His wheezy voice was the only sign he was even alive. Legend quickly ran into the center of the arena and carefully lifted Roxas as coughs escaped his nearly collapsed throat. "Sir are you alright?" Legend asked, half expecting to receive an understandable answer. Roxas closed his eyes entirely and smiled, which Legend accepted as a yes and moved him out of the arena. As the two walked away, Legend shot a look towards Galick. "You will pay for what you did." He threatened. "I'll make sure of it." Legend continued, his presence growing more menacing as his face distorted into anger. Galick smirked and held up a thundercloud. "I'm ready anytime." He gloated with a heavy laugh. As Legend carried Roxas away, Saber returned to the center of the arena. His hand raised. "It's time for the next fight... me.. vs.. fantasia." Fantasia picked her head up from her arms in disbelief. "WHAT?!" She shrieked. Her face was flushed, and a hiccup came from her without warning. "I quit." She said quickly as she took another swig of her drink. "I just got my buzz, I'm not gonna lose it along with my life." She hiccuped waving a white handkerchief. "I'm out." Saber laughed and brushed his hair back. "I gotta say, that was the smartest thing someone has done all day." He laughed, walking out of the arena. "Well since my fight was ended before it started... let's go with the next one. Jericho D. Ryder! Vs... Andromeda!" Jericho peaked from under his hood, his eyes confused with the name stated with his. "Andromeda? Who's that again?" Fantasia rested her head in between her arms. With a single finger she pointed down into the arena. "I'd say," she hiccuped, "the lady with the chiseled chin and dead eyes.... sounds like my ideal guy honestly." She said downing her drink. - In the distance, Red smashed his head into a wall for seemingly no reason. "Uhh sir? Are you alright?" "Perfect." He said as blood trickled from his bandaged forehead. - Jericho sighed and made his way down. "Okay. Hmm, The Dark Prince vs the.... roman princess?" He asked himself, picking apart various titles for This match. The two stood across from each other, tense and ready for the battle to commence. Saber grabbed a seat above it all, and dropped his hand. "Begin!" Andromeda attacked first, punches flew into Jericho's vital areas, they were small but efficient. He was cautiously stepping back, trying to get a read on her. Slowly getting into the rhythm, soon bobbing and weaving his way through her attacks, only to be caught with a heavy foot to the side of his head. Jericho quickly rebounded and stepped back, removing his jackets and staring her down without a word. The two lunged at each other, trading heavy blows that knocked the other back. Andromeda dug her foot into the ground to nullify her staggering a little and to deal a heavy blow across Jericho's chin, knocking him down. Jericho rolled back up to his feet and spat out a clot of blood, putting his fists back up. He stepped in, like a boxer stepping into the fray, he ducked down to avoid another possible devastating blow, then delivered a Haki infused uppercut that knocked her off of her feet. Andromeda landed on her back and coughed as she sat back up. She unsheathed her blade and held it out for all to see. "Now... you lose." She declared her menacing stare piercing Jericho's soul. Jericho returned the stare, unshaken by her words. "I'm sorry lady, but losing isn't something I handle with grace." Jericho commented, as she lunged for him, violently swinging her sword. Jericho ducked down to avoid it, sweeping her out from under her own feet. Quickly, Andromeda caught herself with her hands and flipped to her feet, while kicking Jericho away. Now back on her feet she went back on the offensive, stringing together a complicated combination of moves that shouldn't work together but each hit landed, blowing the young Jericho back. He wiped his face and saw the blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes quickly narrowed in on Andromeda. He changed his stance into a wider one, encasing his upper body in a Haki cast. "Let's try this again," he started, as he punched the ground, pulling out a couple large rocks hurling them into her direction. Without a second thought, Andromeda sliced through both projectiles with ease. As the second one split apart, Jericho was within striking range. Her expression changed from fierce to concern instantly, as he buried his fist in her body, shooting her into the walls of the arena. She slowly peeled herself out the wall and coughed up a large clot of blood. Jericho didn't hesitate to put her back into the wall with a barrage of punches that pushed her deeper inside, until her legs were the only thing hanging out. He stepped back, awaiting the inevitable return of his opponent. As some time passed, he started to worry for she hasn't moved. He looked to Saber for confirmation of his victory but it was denied. Saber knew as well as Jericho, that this was far from over. Finally. Andromeda crawled back out of the wall. She dropped her sword and stared down Jericho, her expression now blank. In an instant, she pounced on him, raining down axe kick after axe kick until he was completely off balanced, and finishing with a punch that fracked the floor of the arena. The color of her eyes trailed, as if leaving a streak of lightning from her initial post. Jericho looked up to Andromeda, one of his eyes swollen shut. He couldn't move. Taking this chance; Andromeda returned to her sword, dragging it back towards Jericho's body. Saber watched intensely. "Killing is against the rules." He warned, but his words fell on deaf ears. Andromeda stood over Jericho and stomped her foot down on his head. The sun glistening on her bronze skin and her silver armor as she stared down on him. She rose her sword and quickly slashed down but was met with the clang of a metal shield. Kent knelt down next to Jericho, both under his shield. "Get off of my brother." Kent growled, throwing Andromeda off of Jericho. Faust ran into the ring, trying to catch his breath while hauling Jericho back into the stands. "You did your best.... now Kent.. I have something I wanna say.... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS!!" "I'm sorry Faust, it's just cause she went too far!" Kent protested, looking at the fallen Andromeda. Saber dropped his hand. "Andromeda is the winner.... however, she's disqualified due to unsportsmanlike conduct. And if anyone disagrees, remember, even Galick didn't kill his opponent, who was a marine!" Saber coughed and walked off. "Now I gotta find a replacement for her... ugh that lowlife ruined it...." Saber quickly turned back. "We'll have a wild card tournament, to see who returns to the real one. Until then, take some time to lick your wounds. I have things to think about." Kent helped Faust lift Jericho into the stands, where they immediately treated him. "You alright?" Kent asked, sitting by his side. Jericho opened his good eye and smiled. "If there's anything I learned growing up, it's how to take a beating." He joked, ending in a coughing fit. "Ugh it hurts to be funny." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc